


Thanksgiving with Family

by SpookyGirl213



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGirl213/pseuds/SpookyGirl213
Summary: Short drabble I came up with after talking with someone on Amino. It's a modern world au where Anders is a social worker and Fenris is ex-military. Talyn and Marien are both my Hawke characters.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thanksgiving with Family

Marien looks over at her brother Talyn with exasperation, "How did we end up in this situation?"

He shrugs and gives a sheepish laugh, "Well you're dating Anders, I'm with Fenris, Anders wants us over to his place for Thanksgiving, and we were going to have Fenris at our place soooo...... Yeah." He waves a hand at the blonde social worker and the tattooed veteran both pulling on the bag of the last turkey in the store's chest freezer display, while yelling obscenities at each other. "The real question is which of us is going to restrain Carver and which is going to gag him so he'll stop egging them on." Just then the bag rips and the turkey flies into Carver's face with a wet slap sending him crashing into the floor. Fenris tumbles back into the empty chest freezer sputtering curses and Anders stumbles back into a stuffing display. Talyn glances towards Marien. "Ham?"

"Ham," she nods and walks away.


End file.
